Fightin' ain't no good
by Cannedtuna
Summary: It is two week's after Bob's murder and the Socs are more vicious then ever; savagely beating anyone who is labeled as a "greaser". But when a boy is found suspisiously dead in a dumpster it comes down to war. Will this tear the Curtises apart? UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

"Murderer!" I heard someone yell, as I walked down the hall. My blood turned cold- It was the Socs. Over the past few weeks, ever since Bob was killed (As a result, Murderer had become my new nickname at school), almost all of the Socs vowed revenge, and that meant beating up anyone who walked the East side. And I mean anyone, even Evie, Steve's girl had a run in with some Socs; which left her a few bruises. She was alright and everything- thanks to a busted bottle. Even at school, kids like me, Two-Bit and Steve were often ganged up in the hallways, and the teachers did nothing, I assumed they were afraid of us._ Us!_ We were the ones being jumped, not jumping people.

The name calling turned into chanting, and I could hear them slowly walking behind me. I looked desperately for help. The hallway wasn't too busy, it was mostly groups of Soc girls loudly raving about some River Bottom party. I didn't see any buddies to help me out.

"Hey grease! You listen to us when we're calling you," A voice hissed. I turned to face a blonde haired Soc, one I had recognized as David; the Soc who tried to drown me along with Bob. There were about four more madra clothed boys backing him up. I had a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Leave me alone or things will get ugly," I said, trying to use a hard voice, instead it came out like a plead. They laughed.

"Then bring on the ugly, sissy," A Soc from the back sneered. At once they all shoved me against a locker, and repeatedly slugged me. It hurt like hell. Then, I finally had the chance to fight back. I kneed David in the leg and pushed him away from me. I then raised my arms in a combat stance. I was little, but I could still pack a good punch if I wanted to. Then, I remembered something. It was a soft voice, one I didn't hear anymore. "_Fightin' it's useless..." _I slowly lowered my fists. Johnny was right. They all tackled me at once, and then everything went black.

*****

"C'mon Pony, the bell is gonna ring any second now," I heard, and felt a light tapping on my cheek. I was slowly beggining to see clearly now-and saw Two-Bit and Steve kneeling beside me. Two-Bit was tapping my cheek.

"He's coming around," Said Steve.

I blinked twice, then muttered, "What happened?"

"You tell us. Me an' ol' Stevie here found you in the hallway, all battered up, " Two-Bit said, then added in a more grave tone, "It was the Socs, wasn't it?"

"No, it was Elvis," I muttered again in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, hey, hey, no need to get sassy now Ponyboy. That's my job," Said Two-Bit, cocking up an eyebrow. I had to laugh, and I was cut off by the bell.

"Alright, let's get you home," Said an irritated Steve. He then hauled me to my feet, and we began to walk to his car- I stopped at my locker to get my stuff. We all gave each other rides now, no matter what. I said nothing througout the drive, whilst Two-Bit rambled loudly about the first time he got drunk. He finally pulled up to my house and I got out muttering a 'thanks' and 'goodbye'.

I went inside and plopped on the couch. I then dug through my pockets for a cigarette. Darry wasn't home anyway- it wouldn't hurt him. I lit up then took a long drag. This was the kind of day when after school Johnny and I would go play some football, maybe with Dally. Gosh, I missed them. They were my best buddies, maybe not Dal, but near the end he seemed like one. It hurt me to know that I'd never see them again.

I spent the next hour doing my homework; just as I finished my last page of math Soda walked inside.

"Hey little brother!" He hollered cheerfully from the front door. I could hear him kick off his shoes then come to the kitchen. He walked over then ruffled my hair, then his handsome face grimaced.

"Yuck, I got grease all over my fingers. Ha, I guess it don't make a difference since I work with cars all day!" He said with a chuckle. Everyone thought that Soda was the same old happy-go-lucky guy, but I didn't. Ever since that week- He's been acting different. His cheeriness sounds forced, and he's been spending a lot more time by himself. No one else really noticed it, but but maybe Darry aside from me.

"Well, I'm gonna change my shirt, I'll be right back," He said, and ventured off to our room. He'd probably take an hour to change his shirt- to be alone. I closed my math book, and heard the door open and close again.

"I'm home!" Darry called.

"Hi," I replied.

Darry came in and asked, "Where's Soda gone?"

"He's changin' his shirt," I said, and he gave me an 'oh' look. On the plus side of recent events, Darry and I had gotten alot better. We had our arguments once and a while, but overall we got along pretty good. He stopped yelling at me and I started listening to him.

"Well, I'm gonna make spaghetti for supper, is that alright with everbody?" He asked. I chuckled.

"It's fine with me if you save us from Soda's soup," We both laughed. Over the weeks Soda's cooking had become horrible- everything was burnt or worse. Another side effect.

Darry started to boil water, and the telephone rang.

"I'll get it..." I muttered, as I crossed the room. I picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

A woman's voice curtly said: "Hello this is Saint Francis Hospital. Is there a -she hesitated at the name- Sodapop Curtis avalible?"

That was odd. Why would the hospital want Soda?

"Yeah, just a second," I murmered, puzzled. I then called Soda to the phone, who came down. I handed the reciever to him the casually walked to the table, although I was still at eavesdropping length.

"Hello?" I heard him say.

"Uh, alright, but can you tell me why?"

"Yes okay, I'll be there," He said, then hung up the phone.

He entered the kitchen and Darry asked: "What was that all about?"

"They want me at the hospital as soon as possible, they wouldn't tell my why though." He looked confused.

Darry thought for a minute then said, "Let's go then."

We all got in the car, and Darry drove. Soda looked nervous as hell.

"Look Soda, one of the boys probably got in a fight and need a drive home. Don't worry about it," Darry reassured him. Little did we know that there would be much to worry about when we got inside.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt sick, I hated hospitals. The last time I remember being in one was when my best friend died, and that didn't leave me with a like for them. I followed Soda and Darry to the front receptionist. She looked in her late thirties and had greying red hair with freckles and buck teeth. Upon approaching, she looked up.

"How can I help you?" She asked in a bored voice. It was the same voice I heard earlier on the phone.

"Hi, Um, I got a call just now from here, I'm Sodapop Curtis," Soda said, uneasily.

"Oh yes, the one with the funny name. You're wanted in the St. Benedict ward. It's down the hall and make two rights," She said. Soda looked confused.

"The saintwhatwho?" He asked.

The receptionist rolled her eyes. "Just follow my directions please. I have other things to do here. Down the hall and make two rights."

Before he could retort, Darry started to pull him down the hall, with me tight on his heels. We followed the prescise directions until we reached the right ward. There was another desk with a receptionist, and Soda approached it and repeated himself.

"Just take a seat. The nurse will be right with you," She said, and we all dazedly took seats in the waiting room. I took notice that _Jailhouse Rock_ was playing on the radio, and absent mindedly tapped my foot along with the beat. I was anxious. We all were. It was a few minutes before a nurse stepped out and called Soda's name. We all went over and she told us in a soft voice to take a seat. She was real pretty, she looked in her early twenties. She was clutching a piece of paper in her hand.

"Mr. Sodapop Curtis?" She questioned. Soda pointed to himself.

"Mr. Curtis, we have some news for you, I suggest you read this letter first," She said, handing him the paper. He took it from her, unfolded it, and began to read. Darry and I sat uneasily.

Soda looked a little through his letter when he turned white. His hands began to tremble and he dropped the paper, and stared frightenedly ahead. This made me scared. What happened? Was a buddy hurt?

"Soda?" Darry asked in a soft voice. Soda didn't reply. Darry picked the letter from the ground and began to read it. His expression was unreadable. Soda gulped from beside him. He had the same look on his face. When Darry finished he handed the letter to me. I snatched it and began to read the scribbly handwriting. It said:

_Dear Sodapop Curtis,_

_I'm so sorry. When I found out I was pregnant I had immediately assumed it wasn't yours- It would be the other boy's. Well, I moved to Florida and guess what? My Grandmother died. I had no choice but to move back to Tulsa, and well the baby came early. I don't really know how to put this, but the baby is yours Soda. I know that I have no proof or anything, but the proof is right in her face. Her eyes. Her hair. She is very beautiful, like you. I'm sorry I did this to you Soda, but I can't keep her. My parents would never allow it. Do whatever you want with her, take her or give her up, I don't care. Just please keep out of my life._

_Love,_

_Sandy Queens_

_P.S. She dosen't have a name yet. It's all yours to pick._

I dropped the letter. I think I was in shock. Soda? A father? I would never think of that. When I pictured Soda, I pictured his happy handsome self. When I pictured father, I pictured a middle aged grump scolding his daughter for dating the bad boy. I never would think the two would intertwine. Maybe someday, but not now. Never now. Soda was just a kid for cryin' out loud. He just turned seventeen yesterday. My thoughts were interupted by the nurse.

"After she had the baby she wrote the letter, then left without the baby. I found the letter and managed to contact you," Soda still had the stunned and fearful look on his face.

"Is the baby okay?" He asked, and his voice was very strained, like he had been crying.

"Yes, the baby will be alright, although being premature her heart isn't as developed. Luckily, we won't need to worry about that now. She will need an operation around the age of three, because that is when the certain valve of the heart affected comes into use," She said, then saw the confused look on Soda's face and added, " She is in good condition. We will have to keep her here for at least two weeks though."

We all were completely struck. It was silent.

The nurse broke the silence: "You can see her if you'd like," Soda remained still, then nodded. With shaky legs he got up, and the nurse led him to a room. Darry and I stayed put.

After a minute or so, Darry said: "This is big news huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." I murmered and wondered if I'd ever come to reality with this, or stay shocked forever.

It was five minutes of silence before the nurse came out and said: "He would like you in there."

We got up and went to the room, and I suddenly felt sick again, the feeling was coming back. In the room there was a baby container, and alot of medical instruments which I didn't recognize. I did recognize a scale and a few other things. In the middle of the room stood Soda, holding something no bigger then a loaf of Wonderbread, contained in a pink blanket. I came closer with Darry, and we saw his face. It looked so serene I almost couldn't explain it. He looked at the baby with eyes that held more love that I have ever seen. Then I saw the baby and nearly gasped.

She had a small face, complete with baby cheeks and a small button nose and pink lips the formed a line that I recognized in Soda's face. But her eyes were the most convincing- they were like a perfect painting of Soda's. They were dark brown, a little bigger then usual, and seemed to be dancing with life. She had a tuft of curls poking out of the blanket, they were the most beautiful color, shiny gold, the same colour as Soda's in the summer (when it was sun bleached). The only difference was that her hair had a slight tinge of red, only noticable from certain angles.

After that, there was no doubt in my mind that the baby was Soda's. She had to be. She was almost perfect, like him.

"I guess we still need a name for her," murmered Soda, not looking up from her. I didn't know if there was a name to suit her. She was just a little baby. A golden little baby.

"Golden," I said aloud. Soda smiled.

"I like it, I think it needs a few changes there," -He thought for a moment- "Take off the 'er' and add 'ie'. Goldie."

I thought about it for a moment.... It was perfect. Goldie Curtis.

"She needs a middle name," piped up Darry.

"I say after mom- Loretta," Soda said. It was settled then.

Goldie Loretta Curtis.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've finally updated! I'm sorry I haven't in the longest time (what has it been, a year now? lol), but I'm trying to finish off my other story before I finish this one, I'm almost done my other story. I'm going to put out this chapter then wait until I finsh my other story. Anyway, sorry for the wait!**

"Ponyboy... Pony, wake up." I was alerted by Darry's voice, and a rough shaking. I blinked a few times and finally found my focus. I was in the truck, I must of dozed off at some point. We had been in the hospital for hours; Darry and Soda needed to fill out a lot of paperwork, and the nurses scheduled meetings for them with the state. It was Soda's final descision to keep Goldie. I remembered his words,

_"I can't-I can't just let her go. What if she goes to a bad home? What if she's never adopted and spends her life in an orphanage? I know, I know if I keep her... She'll at least be loved, right?"_

Judging by the look on Darry's face at that moment I thought he wouldn't allow it. But, he just nodded, without words.

They were going to have a meeting in a few days, to see if they could keep Goldie. Since Soda was still under aged, Darry would become her legal guardian, until Soda was eighteen. I was worried. Ever since the the juvenile court happening the state had been pretty tough on us, I don't know if they would allow a baby to live with us. At least the nurse at the hospital was nice. She was real kind, Soda said, and she would offerered to help us get Goldie in our care.

But who would have the time? Darry and Soda are at work all the time and I'm at school. We'll think of something, I told myself, trying to lighten the mood.

I got out of the car. I didn't bother wearing my seat belt on the way home. I was too tired. I followed Soda and Darry into the house, dragging my feet from tiredness. I slumped into the bedroom and put on some old sweatpants and a T-shirt. Darry and Soda were still in the living room, talking very low. I could barely make out the conversation, but this is what I heard:

"Soda, how could you do this?"

Silence.

"Did you ever think about the consequences of your actions?"

"I'm sorry, okay? It's not like I meant for this to happen." Soda said, and it sounded like his voice was cracking.

"Well this affects all of us, not just you. If we keep her, we'll be tight on funds, and that might take away from Ponyboy's education." I was shocked. Darry was standing up for me over Soda. _Me? _Why? He liked Soda better... He always had...

"Get some sleep. We have a meeting at town hall tomorrow at eight." Darry directed in a harsh tone.

I then heard Soda's feet dragging to the bedroom, and I jumped into bed, clumsily smothering myself in the blankets. I didn't want them to know I was eavesdropping. Soda came in, grabbed some clothes, and headed to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. I forgot to brush my own teeth, I thought, but I didn't feel like getting up, it might arise some suspicions.

I snuggled in comfortably, and I could start to feel my eyelids drooping. I was tired, yet it was hard for me to sleep. There was too much on my mind. I heard the door open and my eyes flickered open.

"Hey Pony," I could hear Soda say weakly. I could then feel him getting into bed beside me. He gently jabbed my back.

"You still awake?" He asked, in the same defeated voice. I decided against lying that I was asleep.

"I'm awake," I mumbled, then turned to face him. He looked awful. His good looks that always radiated from his face seemed to be replaced with worry and woe. This kind of scared me. It didn't look like my happy-go-lucky brother. My brother, who's still a kid. _Not anymore, _I thought. Sodapop is a father. That plain old statement stunned me every time it popped into my head.

"I guess I messed up big time, huh?" He said, his voice cracking. I attempted to smile, maybe in hope of making him feel better. That didn't go over too well, I think it came out more like a grimace then a smile.

"Aw, it ain't that bad Soda, it's not the end of the world," I told him, in an artificial voice. Glory, sometimes I could be a bad actor.

Soda laughed weakly.

"I guess you'd be happy about bein' an uncle," He said. I guess never really thought about that. It never crossed my mind with this big mess. Once you think about it, it's kinda tuff. Uncle Ponyboy. I like it. I kept rolling the words around in my head. _Uncle Pony, Uncle Ponyboy. _I like having a title in front of my original name. It's like I was knighted by the Queen, with 'Sir' in front of my name. But instead of a sword coming down onto my shoulder, it was a little baby being placed into my brother's arms.

"Goodnight Ponyboy," Soda said, and man, did he sound tired. Sounded tired, but I highly doubted he would get any sleep tonight.

I hope I do.


End file.
